pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Goolix
Maximum carriers Its sometimes x2 but often its 5 or 10 less than x2 (for instance seed of greed weighs 10 but the maximum pikmin that can carry it is 15 not 20), i've been keeping track of it for awhile now and unfortunately looking at what ive got so far it seems the only way to find out is to play through. i've got info for all the perplexing pool caves and the wistful wild surface ill be filling it in as soon as possible. Discordance 00:14, 21 December 2006 (UTC) Ive started playing again to add walkthroughs for the remaining caves, so i might as well note other info as well. I've got info on about 100 or so treasures? No point leaving it half finished. Discordance 01:03, 21 December 2006 (UTC) Main Page I havn't really worked on main pages or portals before. All I can suggest is find a main page you like on another wiki and borrow their code. The infoboxes I made for treasure and caves are both taken from wikipedia I just changed the words to Pikmin things. I'll have a look myself at some point. Maybe make a draft page at Main Page/draft to work on a new design? Discordance 02:14, 21 December 2006 (UTC) Heres the main page of another wiki ive worked on http://kol.coldfront.net/thekolwiki/index.php/Main_Page , its probably closer to what this wiki needs than the one on wikipedia. Discordance 02:32, 21 December 2006 (UTC) I'm from England. Discordance 02:06, 22 December 2006 (UTC) Hmm thats weird, I'm sure I left you a message about the featured articles. Well anyway Template:Featured article works out which article to display based on the day of the week, so theres something new to display each day even if we've only got 7 featured articles. Also when we've got more we only have to set it up at the start of each week to change it. All the featured articles are here : :Category:Featured Articles, so write new ones following the instructions there and then edit Template:Featured article to add them to the weekly rotation. Discordance 14:34, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Did you change your sig btw? It was pointing to Usertalk:goolix instead of User talk:Goolix. Discordance 14:34, 2 January 2007 (UTC) It changes once everyday. Currently Template:Featured article looks like: + *7) mod 7}}| 0=Grubdogs| 1=Submerged Castle| 2=Pikmin 1| 3=Titan Dweevil| 4=Grubdogs| 5=Pikmin 2| 6=Pikmin 1}} So on Tuesdays and Saturdays (UTC time) it will display Template:FEATURE Pikmin 1. If you edit the 4th line so it looks like: + *7) mod 7}}| 0=Grubdogs| 1=Submerged Castle| 2=Pikmin 2| 3=Titan Dweevil| 4=Grubdogs| 5=Pikmin 2| 6=Pikmin 1}} It would then display Template:FEATURE Pikmin 2 today (Tuesdays). Discordance 19:20, 2 January 2007 (UTC) The improvement drive is still there in the editing section, and voting on pikipedian of the month could be added to the editing section too, but as they're community issues they should be prominent on the community portal not on the main page. The same goes for the currents events section it should be the first thing you see on the community portal but not on the main page. The gallery of enemies still is there in the image section of the main page, I tried to adjust the bar at the top of the page so one column was about pikmin 1, with the page on the game, the page on enemies in pikmin 1, and the page on what your collecting (ship parts), and then another column about pikmin 2 in the same way. The random image part needs a sysop to install an extension to the wiki, it wouldnt take no more than 5 minutes to install and then it will display a random picture each time you visit the page. Discordance 16:13, 3 January 2007 (UTC) We could use a temporary banner like wikipedia does for important community issues and put on that that we need more users. Discordance 16:15, 3 January 2007 (UTC) I shifted the gallery of enemies link to the first column in the top nav bar and added this banner Template:Main Page banner to the main page. Discordance 16:37, 3 January 2007 (UTC) Smoky Progg I don't have a save file on pikmin at the moment thats reached the distant spring and isnt over 15 days. Next time I play through Pikmin I'll get a picture of it but that might be sometime from now (I'm about to get a Wii). Discordance 23:04, 3 January 2007 (UTC) 21, its for my birthday and christmas from my parents its just really late because nintendo didnt send enough stock to europe and all our shops took too many preorders and now its a month since it was ordered. Discordance 23:19, 3 January 2007 (UTC) Oops i left that message about the featured articles at User_talk:Goolix/sig.. I tried changing your sig User:Goolix/sig. the other day so it linked to here instead of Usertalk:goolix but Im not sure if it worked. Now you've deleted the duplicate page could you check your sigs working now? I think you need to set it again in your preferences. The random image extension can only be installed by sysops, we wont be able to do it unless one of them comes back. I don't like waiting around but theres nothing I can do, if they dont come back soon it might have to come off the main page until they do. Discordance 23:54, 3 January 2007 (UTC) There's nothing that interesting on the 360 and all the cool exclusives like Halo 3, Gears of War, Mass Effect and stuff are supposedly all getting ported to vista as part of their new Games for Windows marketing sometime next year. To me that makes it pretty pointless as ill have to get vista one day and I'm not that desperate to play xbox games that I cant wait till whenever I have vista. The Wii lineup for 2007 is way more appealing. Discordance 00:37, 4 January 2007 (UTC) its true what your saying and besides when your like me that has followed nintendo for years its hard to let go. Mario, DK, Starfox, Metroid, Kirby, and now pikmin i want to see how that turns out i want to see what happens to the series. but something that the 360 doesnt have is ssb(super smash bros.)when that came out i played it nonstop to this day super smash bros and melee(the one for the GC) are practicly the only games i play and frankly i want to play as Wario!--Goolixburp!!! 03:32, 4 January 2007 (UTC) ::I've always played as Wario in stuff like mario kart hes my favourite character, you know hes in the new smash bros for the Wii right? I'd guess you do but just checking. Discordance 13:41, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Someone from the wikia staff showed me how to randomise images. Take a look at Template:Featured image now. More images need adding to the list at some point, we should be able to add as many as we like. Discordance 14:24, 5 January 2007 (UTC) I also found out how to increase the length of the rotation for featured articles so we can have any number of daily articles, so write as many as you want. Discordance 16:52, 5 January 2007 (UTC) Wiki's take time and people have other things to do, don't worry about it. I've got exams at the moment so i'm not doing much either. Discordance 21:55, 11 January 2007 (UTC)' thanks for understanding--Goolixburp!!! 23:59, 12 January 2007 (UTC) hey uh how do you make the rotations longer--Goolixburp!!! 02:33, 13 January 2007 (UTC) Change |0=Grub-dogs |1=Submerged Castle |2=Pikmin 1 |3=Titan Dweevil |4=Emperor Bulblax |5=Pikmin 2 |6=Waterwraith }} To (for 8 days) + *7) mod 8}} |0=Grub-dogs |1=Submerged Castle |2=Pikmin 1 |3=Titan Dweevil |4=Emperor Bulblax |5=Pikmin 2 |6=Waterwraith |7=??NEW FEATURE?? }} Or (for 9 days) + *7) mod 9}} etc. Discordance 04:10, 13 January 2007 (UTC) Cool--Goolixburp!!! 16:26, 13 January 2007 (UTC) Journal entries etc For a quite few reasons, as they're taken from the game they're not subject to change so they shouldn't be edited unless they've been copied incorrectly, having them on a subpage stops people who don't know this from rewording the sentences, spellchecking etc. It also helps keep the page layout consistent, if we want to change their layout on all pages all we have to do is edit the notes template. It also means we can use them on other pages without duplicating where they're stored like the excerpts section for the main page, an automated journal with all the entries (if anyone thinks that's a good idea), I was planning to change the examples at Olimar's Notes etc into random examples or even the above idea of one big long list. I was definitely going to do this with the enemy reel where I've written out all the notes, but once they've been added to their corresponding articles instead there will just be a link that transcludes the notes so there's only one copy of them. It has only been a bit of an experiment with ways to do things so far, but I'm happy with how I've done it now, unless people really strongly object I'm going to do it for all the treasure and creature articles. I'll also make sure to get help pages up about this soon too. Discordance 16:47, 13 January 2007 (UTC) Another fairly important reason I forgot about is copyright issues, we can't release pages under the GFDL if they contain copyrighted material from Nintendo, this way the copyrighted content is on a separate page and the main articles I'm pretty sure can be released under the GFDL as they don't contain the copyrighted material they just display it. Unfortunately Nintendo arn't particularly fan friendly when it comes to copyright, Star Wars has people employed to check fan stuff is ok, Nintendo's answer is if in doubt don't do it, which is a pretty lazy and disgusting attitude really. Discordance 13:38, 18 January 2007 (UTC) alright then i guess your right--Goolixburp!!! 21:53, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Sorry my answers a bit long-winded but I needed to get it all written out somewhere before writing it up on a help page. I don't like having to worry about copyrights its the main reason I left wikipedia, people deleting images of say a DVD box, and failing to understand that its clearly fair use under wikipedia's policy and you cant magically pirate the dvd by staring at the image. It stresses me out a little as you can see but thats why I like to be prepared for when idiots like that come along and ruin things out of copyright paranoia. I really hope noone like that ever comes here. Discordance 22:50, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Spoiler sections I've been playing around with something else on Emergence Cave, the guide sections are now hidden using javascript so you have to click show to see them, unless you don't have javascipt then youll see them as normal. What do you think? Is it useful so you can read only the floors you want to spoil? or is it too much hassle having to click show on each section? I'm just playing around with ideas cos I don't have enough time to work on articles properly till exams are over. Discordance 23:53, 18 January 2007 (UTC) not at all i think we should do that, its a great idea! in fact i want you to show me how to do that its great!--Goolixburp!!! 00:55, 19 January 2007 (UTC) Slow reply (just finished exams and my wii finally turned up), but its just a template. Template:Spoiler section. Just put the sections header in the title bit and all the text and images in the body. Discordance 11:27, 21 January 2007 (UTC) Can you point me in the direction of your walkthrough so i can check it out to see whats happening? I've been a bit preoccupied with my wii recently but ive almost run out of games to play heh so I should get some more work done here over the weekend. Discordance 00:16, 2 February 2007 (UTC) its under the walkthrough category on the main page under quick topics--Goolixburp!!! 21:42, 2 February 2007 (UTC) sorted it. ive finished all my uni work for at least the rest of this week so i'm back now. Discordance 09:46, 7 February 2007 (UTC) its ok, ill be trying to edit at least once a week and keep an eye of recent changes. Discordance 20:30, 7 February 2007 (UTC) Featured articles The bit that says mod X that we change to set the length of the rotation needs to be the total number of articles so although we currently have from 0-13 articles at the moment the total is 14 not 13. Mathmatically its performing a remainder operation and it will never have a remainder of 13 if you are dividing by 13 and article 13 will never be picked. I'm slightly concerned the maths may not be perfect the wiki I got it from have never fully tested it so I'd like to leave the rotation alone for at least a week to double check its working ok. Discordance 11:46, 11 February 2007 (UTC) okay cool--Goolixburp!!! 18:46, 11 February 2007 (UTC) I checked it in excel in the end the maths is fine. Discordance 23:27, 15 February 2007 (UTC) alright, hey man do you know of any pikmin fan club or any pikmin fan or something thats willing to help? we are the only people that edit here. and im already starting to lose hope! we need more people! we really do--Goolixburp!!! 19:44, 17 February 2007 (UTC) not really, I think interest has died down a lot, I'm going to keep at it. Other than that we'll just have to hope Nintendo show Pikmin 3 at E3 this May. Discordance 20:41, 17 February 2007 (UTC) User:Loopie has just joined and is doing a great job, and i've welcomed one or two others recently. I think we'll have things in shape around here by May and if Pikmin 3 is announced we should see some more interest and then we'll have to do it all again when Pikmin 3 is out lol. Discordance 22:28, 17 February 2007 (UTC) i dont know anymore we really need a pikmin 3 or we are finished! it wont be long before this wiki goes down, pikmin three is the only thing that can save this place--Goolixburp!!! 23:28, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Why would the wiki go down? at the very minimum ill be keeping an eye on recent changes, it might move slowly or stall for awhile but its not going to go down or get vandalised. Discordance 23:40, 17 February 2007 (UTC) im just sayin the way things are going it wont be long before we all lose interest. and what happens after college? after the university. we wont have the same interests in this place as we do now! i hope we can find some people to lift this place and make sure it goes smoothly when we leave--Goolixburp!!! 23:44, 17 February 2007 (UTC) guides I don't think User:Loopie was very happy with User:Yoshi's Pikmin 2 guide as it got blanked, it was incomplete and had lots of mistakes but I don't think it was fair for Loopie to blank it. As a result I've created contents pages at Pikmin 1 guides and Pikmin 2 guides. I've done this because there's no right way to play the game and people play at different speeds etc so this way anyone can write a guide if they wish and there's not going to be just one guide per game (I might try the 8 day speed run at some point and write it up as I go). Its also pretty hard to write a guide collaboratively when there's so many ways to play. The cave guides however due to the levels being random but with a linear progression through them are an exception. there's not much variation in how you can write about them or play them (kill everything, look for treasure). Discordance 17:24, 20 February 2007 (UTC) I've been wondering what to do with the cave pages for awhile actually there's not much to know about a cave level except what's in there and how many. I'm going to break off the cave guides into their own articles and just have the basic data about the cave and it's sublevels on the cave page. Discordance 17:29, 20 February 2007 (UTC) i agree.--Goolixburp!!! 22:49, 20 February 2007 (UTC) site notice I've started using the sitenotice feature that wikia just added. Every article on the wiki will now display the banner that was on the main page asking for people to register until they click dismiss which hides the notice until it is changed. Edit it here: MediaWiki:Sitenotice. Discordance 19:07, 24 February 2007 (UTC) good very good! but i would like to know do you think we could advertise this problem on other websites maybe a few wikis?--Goolixburp!!! 21:41, 24 February 2007 (UTC) Sprites If you want me to make a sprite for you, go Here [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'breadbug72]] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|''Disscussion'']] 17:01, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Hey great articles I had some and they got deleted but i'll make new ones